My Savior, My Lord, My Destiny
by demon-ray-forever
Summary: He took her in when she was young. She loved him as a father. Now she is older and her feelings for him have changed. Is she in Love? And now more things are coming up. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

My Savior, My Lord, My destiny.  
A/N Ok. Here it goes. My first fan fic. I can't really edit on my computer so make due.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha Characters. 

Chapter One: Introducing the problem Sesshomaru point of veiw...8:00pm...Rin's room

I really shouldn't be in here. I know that. Since when have I ever been jealous?  
'Since now dork'  
who are you calling a dork? and who are you to call me one?  
'I am your conscience. Duh'  
What?  
'dude, I am the imanginary you that you have resorted to talking to while you were searching your room mates room'  
ROOM MATE!  
'you know you never adopted her. You KNOW for sure you didn't get a woman and have her. So face it. She is your room mate'  
WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE I AM COMMITING A CRIME!  
'you kind of are'  
shut up dumb ass.  
'no need for such language'  
go away.  
'Gladly'  
goodbye '  
Gone. finally. now i can look for what i am looking for. Well i hope i do not find what I am looking for. Then i would.  
"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!(choke laugh snort wheeze) I am home!" That was Rin. Damn.  
'see now you are worried'  
YOU!  
'just go greet the kid'  
you win.but i will find a way to kill you damn it.  
NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs of his Victorian style house in California to greet his "room mate". Reaching the bottom of the stairs he crept through the door just to run into a grinning Rin. "Hiya!" She called loudly into his sensitive ears. This startled him so he fell to the floor, his usual emotionless face, shrouded with anger. Rin noticed this. "Sorry" She whispered."I just wanted you to meet somebody!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the living room where a boy sat. A demon boy. He could smell it. Growling slightly he welcomed the boy by saying, "Hello." "Now, Koga this is my umm..." Rin trailed off. Koga and Sesshomaru were having a stare down. "Umm, my lord? Could you make some tea please?"Rin asked hoping to cheer the now unhappy mood. "Yes." Sesshomaru replied coldly. He left the room leaving Koga and Rin to stare at each other.  
RIN"S POINT OF VEIW

Damn. This has gone from good to one hell of a bad time. They look like they want to kill each other! What is a simple seventeen year old to do?  
KOGA"S POINT OF VEIW

She is being taken care of by a demon? No! All those years ago I lost Kogome to that fool of a half demon Inuyasha, now Rin? Wait. (Snifs the air) I recgonize that scent. It's Inuyasha's half brother. Shit! Rin.  
NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

Rin sits on the couch as Koga stands up. Walking over to the door he locks it. Then he turns around to face Rin. "Do you know who your caretaker is?" He asked her. "No. Just that he likes me to call him Lord Sesshomaru." She replied uneasily. "He was the lord of the western lands in fuetal times and I lost the woman of my dreams to his younger half brother. And I can tell he is very protective of you. But I wont let him have you. No. You are mine."Koga whispered walking to Rin. He bared his fangs and Rin knew what this ment. Some demons claim who they love my marking them with their fangs or claws. Sesshomaru had explained this to her when he was telling her he was a demon.  
Koga leaned over her now cowering figure. "Koga. No. Please." She whispered. "Yes. You are mine." Koga whispered back. Rin screamed.  
SESSHOMARUS POINT OF VEIW

I hate him.  
'Jelous ne'  
NO!  
'you are'  
ugh.  
'haha'  
shut up please.  
'ok'  
really?  
'sure. even i am not that mean'  
thank you! Ok. let's see if I can hear them. (Rin Screams)  
What?  
NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

Sesshomaru pushed down the locked door just as Koga leaned over Rin. "Damn you Koga!" He yelled practically barking. Koga backed away. "Aww. Doggy want to play fetch?"Koga asked picking up a now struggling Rin. "Let me go Bastard!" She yelled. Koga ignored her. Rushing out of the house at demon speed he tore down the street.  
Sesshomaru didn't think twice about chasing him. He too took off at demon speed, quickly catching up with Koga. "Doggy wins."He told Koga's astonished face with a smirk. He trippped Koga and cought Rin as she fell. She fainted.  
When they arrived home he laid her in her bed and headed off towards his own.  
SESSHOMARU'S POINT OF VEIW

'I knew it. You have feelings for the kid you found now that she is all grown up. Don't you'  
NO!  
'admit it ok'  
NO!  
'ah haha. You just let it out. "No!" Is what you said, there for you were admiting your love'  
You are hopeless 'Not as hopeless as you'  
Want to bet?  
'No thanks. I am fine'  
Ugh. can I sleep now?  
'Ok. But remember...He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows'  
Shut up!  
'fine. Goodnight'  
Peace.  
NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

Both slept all night through except for the normal bathroom break. And in the morning, a not so happy to see face showed up.  
"Hello Sesshomaru." Said a not so happy Koga as he pushed his way through the locked front door to the victorian house. "Hello." Replied Sesshomaru simply as he drank his tea. "Where is she?" Koga asked snarling at the calm man infront of him. "Who?" Asked Sesshomaru. This made Koga mad. His face red with anger, he yelled,"You know damn well who! The little bitch Rin!" Koga yelled. "Who you callin' bitch you over inflated son of a whore!" Rin yelled just stepping into the room. "You! I am gonna skin you alive!" He yelled at Rin. "Come try it dumb ass!" She yelled back in an insulting tone. He ran at her, she easily dodging him. Sesshomaru though didn't care how good she was at dodging. He couldn't let this go on. He grabbed Koga by the scruff of the neck and through him out the door. Then he said, "Rin, do not go near him. Koga is a dangerous demon." But inside he knew Koga was more dangerous to her then he was saying. "And who are you to tell me?" Rin asked still angered from what had just happened. "I am nobody to tell you what to do. Just to advise you before you become what Koga said you would, his women and bitch," And with that said Sesshomaru marched out of the room.  
Sesshomaru Point of Veiw I marched up to my room. I could feel her anger coming off of her like a heater, then turn into sorrow. Then I heard what made me relize how fragile she was: I heard her cry. It was like all of me melted into the sea. One minuet I was angered, the next I was sad. Why had I felt this?  
'you love her'  
Oh no. You!  
'aww. you missed me'  
You wish.  
'Yes I do. Now I may not be a fortuneteller or nothing, but I can tell you two are destined for eachother'  
No I do not think so bastard.  
'sticks and stones will break my bones, but foul words from a nutcase will never hurt me'  
Please go away!  
'ok..' with that he was gone.  
She kept herself looking so tuff. So strong. So invincible. But now I realize, She isn't. She is just another person longing to fit into this world. This is all to complicated. I just hope she doesn't find another crazy boy friend.  
NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

Rin sat on the floor. Crying out loud in sadness for what had happened. She could still see the nights events replaying themselves in her mind. Then she remembered something Koga had said."He was the lord of the western lands in fuetal times and I lost the woman of my dreams to his younger half brother." Sesshomaru had a brother? Sesshomaru was alive in Fuetal times! This was all to confusing. She stood up and leaned up on the door Sesshomaru had just minuets ago gone through. It was quiet. "Sesshomaru?" She asked knocking on his door. "Come in," came a grunt from the closed off room. Rin gently pushed the door open. Sesshomaru laid there, on the floor, his shirt off and resting in torn peices on the floor beside him. His eyes were shut and his face expressed sorrow. "Did you and your shirt have a fight?" She asked trying to bighten the mood. "No." Was his muffled reply. This wasn't working. "Are you ok?" Rin asked. His answer was unhearable. She leaned over to his spot on the floor. " It's because of me isn't it?" She asked. He didn't move. She started to cry. To cry silently. And he couldn't tell untill the salty scent of her tears filled his nose. He looked at her. Her face was bathed in sadness. He sat up. "No. I am just, I just got aggravated, that is all," He told her trying to calm her down. This didn't help. She was now sobbing aloud. He grabbed the remains of his shirt and began ripping them to get his stress out. "I- I always cause problems. At school I cause fights. The bandits killed my parents because I gave away their hiding spot, and now this. I am worthless," Rin choked out. This whole thing was more then he needed wright now. But he couldn't abandon her. She needed comforting. "No Rin. It is not like that. You are not worthless. You are worth something to me," He told her. That came out wrong. She cried harder. He didn't know what to do. "I- I H- hate my- myself," She sobbed. "No you don't. You are taking this all the wrong way. Mistakes make room for improvement. All the mistakes you make help you get better. So, don't act like that," He calmly whispered to her. She froze. It seemed like time stopped. She wasn't moving at all. "My. My. My mother told me that too," She said shakily. "The day before she died," Rin was crying again. But this time she was cradled in Sesshomaru's muscular arms which somewhere while talking she had found her way into. He was so warm to her. "Sesshomaru," She said. He nodded his head to show his attention. "Thank you," She whispered. Then she fell asleep.

SESSHOMARU POINT OF VEIW

After all that I ended up with her in my arms. What do I do with her now? Oh no. Now I do need my Consience.  
'You really did need me'  
Yes this time I do. Now tell me what to do with her.  
'aww! You two look so cute! But take her to her room, and tuck her in her bed'  
Thanks. But you need a name. How about Bitchybastard? Oh I like that! Bitchybastard it is 'Oh lucky me'  
Goodnight Bitchybastard!  
'night'  
I picked her up and took her to her bedroom. I never noticed how small it was. It was so small. Tiny. But all the same roomy. I lifted her into her bed and began to tuck her in when she whispered, "Please don't go." I smiled at this. "I wont," He whispered back. I tucked her under the covers then pulled up a chair beside her bed. Sitting and adjusting so that I was sitting comfortably in the chair with my head against the wall staring at Rin. Oh how she reminded me of the old Rin. The Rin she had been reincarnated from. I touched her cheek and she brought her arms up to my hand. Then with much force pulled my arm into a teddy bear like position. She cuddled next to my arm as I sat in the chair next to the bed, my right arm paralized. I stared at Rins face and then at the locked position she had my arm in. Smiling I once again got comfortable and slept.  
NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

That morning Sesshomaru woke up early. Finding himself in the same arm locked position as last night he didn't even bother trying to pry himself away from her sleeping form. Instead he stared at her. An hour past and Rin began to toss and turn while mumbling. His arm was free. But then Rin started to scream. "Koga! Leave me alone! That hurts Koga!" She screamed. Then he saw it. Claw marks starting to appear on her arms and legs. Bleeding claw marks. "Damn it. Koga has figured out how to use dream control." He thought aloud. He tried to wake her up but she was struggling to hard. So he slapped her. She shot up from her bed and cried. "What happened?" She cried not even showing that she was noticing him. Then she turned to him and buried her face in his chest. "I was so scared!" She cried. He held her tight. "It's ok. Now lets get you cleaned up alright?" He asked her. She nodded and got out of her bed. "He attacked me. He took his full form and tried to kill me," She whispered and walked to the bathroom. He followed and got out the first aid kit. Sesshomaru's Point of Veiw Damn it! She just had to be wearing jeans today didn't she? What do I do?  
'Ask her to you know, take them off'  
WHAT!  
'Not like that stupid! Ask her to change'  
oh. Good point Bitchybastard.  
'Thanks'  
no problem. I looked at her and shook my head while blushing. "Can you go change so I can fix up your legs?"I asked. She nodded then left to get changed. He heard some rustling and some colorfull cursing then Rin came back in shorts. Short shorts. I couldn't help blushing. Neither could she. Then I began fixing up her legs. Then her arms. "Thank you," She told me looking at her poorly wrapped limbs. Then she blushed dark. "What happened to me?" She asked me. I stared at her then said,"Koga used an illegal spell on you. That is all." Her reply was all to simple,"Oh." The rest of the day she sat in her room. Then the next day came and she didn't go to school. She didn't move from her spot at all. The next day came and she still didn't move. So I decided to go check on her. "Rin?" I asked pushing open her door. She laid there on her bed her face in her pillow. "What?" Was her reply. "School was today if you didn't know. And breakfast was this morning," I told her. She grunted and shot me her middle finger. "I can't go," She told me. "You have to or I will make you. There are still six hours of school left so your gonna go," I replied. She gave me the middle finger again. "Fine. I will make you go," I told her. "Are you kidding?" She asked. I shook my head and went over to her. Picking her up I said,"Get dressed bitch." She scowled and got dressed. "Now come" I instructed. She followed me but when I offered her food she refused. So I picked up a spoon and force fed her. Then I carried her to the car to take her to school.

A/N There you go! Review! No Flames please! This is my first Fan Fic! Sorry it is so short! The next Chapter I think is longer!  
Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Solving the problem 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters

A/N: To my faithful reveiwer who gave me good advice, I have to say the next two chapters I can not fix. But after that I will. I already had these written so I can not change the point of veiws right away. But I will fix it soon! Thank you Yukimi! I do see now though that it is hard to read, but it will take awhile to fix my habit. I tried. I promise I tried but I couldn't break the habit. So sorry. But I will try!

Sesshomaru Point of Veiw He dragged me into school and to my class. Literally dragged me.Then left saying, "You stay inschool now or no time in your room!" In a sweet voice. This was annoying. "Teacher" I asked about 10 minutes into class."Yes Rin?" She replyed. "Can I use the restroom please?" I asked. "Sure," was her reply. I left the class room and instead of the bathroom headed for the school grounds. I had to get away. Walking out I laid in the grass and fingered my black hair. What was wrong with me? Am I sick? What is it?  
'Your depressed'  
Who are you?  
'Your consience. My name is Fareson'  
Ah haha! That is a funny name!  
'It is better then my brothers. His name is Bitchybastard'  
Ok. So what is wrong with me?  
'You seem depressed to me. But maybe you are just confused'  
Ok thanks but I am gonna leave school now so bye Fareson.  
'bye'  
I left the grounds. I left school. I just walked around. Then I ran into somebody. They looked like Sesshomaru. I didn't notice that untill I bumped into them and knocked them over. "What is wrong with you? Watch where you are going!" The person yelled. Then it dawned me. "Inuyasha?" I asked. "Nope. That is my father. But how do you know him?" He asked. "Just a guess," I answered him. "Well I am Sake. Who are you?" He asked helping me up. "Rin," I replied. "I live with your father's brother." He stared at me then grabbed my wrist. "Come on!" He instructed. I couldn't pull away. Minutes later I was being pulled into a house where adults sat on the floor, kissing. "Dad! Guess who this is?" Sake yelled into the house. The two adults broke apart and stood up. "Who?" The man asked. "Rin! You know, Fuetal Rin?" Sake continued yelling. His parent's eyes went wide. "She lives with Sesshomaru!" They stared at me. "Uhh, I do live with Lors Sesshomaru but Fuetal?" I asked. His father started to look angry. "Sesshomaru. He is still alive?" He asked. "Well Inuyasha, He is demon so he must be," Sake's mother stepped in. "Yeah. Does he have a mate?" Inuyasha asked. "No," was all I said. "Oh," Inuyasha replied. "Wouldn't she be alive still? I mean because when a demon mates their mate's life span is the same as the others. So if she were dead, Sesshomaru would be too. So he never married. Wright?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Oh. But I got to be getting home now. So, bye bye! Oh and, how come I have never seen you before now?" I asked. "Well, we kept ourselves hidden for a while. But now Sake is ready for school so we decided to let him go," Inuyasha's wife Kagome told me.I nodded then bowed to them and left. Oh! I was going to be in so much trouble! I ran back to school just as the last bell rang. And that was the exact moment that Sesshomaru decided to step in. "How was school?" He asked. "Fine," I replied nervously. He nodded. 'I will walk home ok?" I asked him. His reply was short,"Ok." He left and I ran inside to go get my stuff I knew I would need to convince him that I was in school. And as I was walking out I ran into another person. A girl with purple eyes and brown hair. She looked strong but had a sort of lecherous smile. "Sorry," She told me as I got up. "It's ok. My name is Rin. What's your's?" I asked her trying to sound nicer then usuall. "My name is Tera," She replied. I nodded and we then exchanged phone numbers. "I got to go," I told her smiling. We waved at each other and I ran home. Sesshomaru met me at the door. "Hello!" I cheered trying to get past him. He wouldn't move. "umm, can I come in?" I asked. "Yes. But tell me, was my brother nice?" He asked. I stared at him. Curse that demon nose. "Yes," I replied. He looked angry. "Please don't be mad!"I pleaded. "He grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "Koga came by," He told me dropping me on the couch. "He said he needed to talk to you. But if I were you I wouldn't go," He said. "But I do need to put an end to this.So I will go talk to him. Where am I supposed to go?" Was how I replied to his statement. "The play ground a street over," He told me then said,"At six." It was five thirty now. So I knew I would need to hurry. "Thank you! I will be back soon!" I yelled as I left the house. He didn't even wave. He just watched me leave.  
When I got to the park it was almost six and there he was. Koga was sitting on the slide. "Koga!" I yelled at him. He looked at me. "You came." He jumped down to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I am going to take you somewhere," He told me. Then he picked me up and covered my mouth with his hand. Then he started to run. With in ten minutes they were surrounded by wolves and wolve demons. "My tribe Rin," He told me. "They will love you as their queen as I will love you as my mate." "Koga! That is just it! I do not love you anymore!" I yelled and he dropped me. His voice turned cold. "You are mine. You are either mine or nobody can have you!" He reached his hand out and pinned me to a tree by my neck. "Koga! I don't love you! You can't do this! If you really loved me you would let me live my life how I wanted!" I yelled. He seemed in deep thought but his hand was still gripping my neck. It gripped harder and harder untill his claws dug into my neck. I screamed. Then as time passed my neck became num. and I resorted to listening now. then it came. The sound of feet running through the forest. And seconds later Sesshomaru stepped into the camp they had set up. "Where is Rin?" He asked practically yelling. Then he saw me with my bloody neck pinned to a tree. He ran over to me and pushed Koga away, freeing me. Then he picked me up in his arms. "Koga, if you ever try to even talk to Rin again, I will destroy all of you sad little tribe," Sesshomaru said and ran off.

A/N: This chapter I seriously messed up on. So sorry! But I will try harder on the forth. I already have the third written. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: What am I?  
Sesshomaru Point of Veiw I carried her to the house and bandaged her neck. Then I remembered her wounds on her arms and legs. "How are your other wounds doing?" I asked her. She smiled. "The are healing fast! It is like magic!" She laughed. I froze. "Let me see them," I ordered. She obeyed and pulled up her sleeve. The cuts were practically gone. Was I sure she was human? "Rin," I said to get her attention. She looked at me. "Let me tell you a story." I led her to the living room and set her on the couch. "In fuetal times, I was known as I tell you, Lord Sesshomaru. I was ruler of the western lands. I had, as most said, no heart. Then one day I was badly ingured, and a little orphan ningen girl came to me. She brought me food to try to help me. Then that girl died. So I brought her to life with my sword Tenseiga. She traveled with me for a long time untill I found her a home. Years later, her home was destroyed and she died. I tried to bring her back but the sword wouldn't allow me to bring her back twice. So I left her. Then years later I find a little orphan girl, you, on the street. She had the same scent as the little girl I had found so long ago. So I took her to my house to take care of her. I never adopted her, but watched over her. Now I think this girl, is different from the girl I had found so long ago. But I am not sure. All I know is that she is the reincarnation of the old girl" I told her. She seemed shocked but then smiled. "So that is why you wanted to be called Lord Sesshomaru. But how am I different?" She asked. "You may actually be, a, uhh, demon,"I told her. Her smile got bigger and she called out "Cool!" Then her smile faded. "How do I tell?" She asked. I frowned. "I don't know. Maybe that miko Kagome can help you," I told her. "Ok! Sure! That means you can meet my new friends!" She cheered. "Ok. We will go tommarrow," I said then left to ready myself for bed. She fixed herself something to eat then did the same. Then the house was quiet.  
Rins Point of Veiw That morning I got up early to get ready to leave. Then when I was ready I went to wake Sesshomaru. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. So I opened his door and saw him sleeping with earplugs in his ears. Then I got an idea. Running over to his bed I jumped and slammed into his stomach, waking him up. He grabbed my arms and yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I laughed. "Get ready to go!" I yelled back. His eyes flashed. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked uneasy. "Yes?" He replied with a perverted smile. "What is wrong with you?" I squeaked out. "Nothing," He replied bringing his face to mine. Then I felt his lips touch mine. He kissed me! I returned the kiss then he broke away. "Sorry. I kind of lost it. Really I am sorry," He told me trying to excuse his out of character behaivor. "It is ok. Actually, It was not that bad. I mean, err," I said covering my mouth. He laughed. "Get out. I am going to get ready and then we can go visit Inudork," He told me. I obeyed and left the room. Within minutes he was out of the room and we were on our way to Sake's house.  
When we got there I told Sesshomaru to wait in the car as I ran up to the door and knocked on it hard. Sake answered. "Hi!" He cheered. "Hi!" I cheered back. He looked at the car then said,"You two come on in. I can tell it is important." His attitude went from happy to serious in seconds! I got Sesshomaru and we walked inside to greet the rest of Sake's family. Kagome was in the kitchen and Inuyasha was watching T.V. "We have guests," Sake said to the quiet house. Kagome looked out from the kitchen. "Oh! Hi Rin!" She called not noticing Sesshomaru. It was then that I noticed Kagome had ears like Inuyasha. She was a Hanyou! I never knew that. I guess that is part of the demon mating thing. I will ask Sesshomaru later. Kagome came to where we were and then noticed Sesshomaru. "Oh hello Sesshomaru," She said. "Hello. I am not here to cause anything this time Kagome. This is about Rin," He said coldly. Kagome smiled. "Ok!" She called. "I will get Inuyasha." She left the room and came back with a scowling Inuyasha. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" He growled. "I need the miko- Kagome's help to see if Rin is truly what I think," Sesshomaru told them simply. Kagome nodded and Inuyasha sighed. "Ok. Kagome can help Rin and you can come sit I suppose Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.  
Kagome led me upstairs to a small room. Apparently the guest room. "Sit," She told me. I sat. Her hand started glowing. "This might hurt," She said and brought her hand to where my heart is. At first I felt warm from the light then I started to burn. It felt like 20,000 needles coming into me at once. Then it all went away as Kagome jerked her hand back from me. "Ouch," She said holding her hand to her chest. "That hurt." I frowned. "So what is wrong with me?" I asked. "I can't tell you. I will only tell Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. He can tell you if he wants," She said and walked from the room. I sat dumbstruck. This was weird.  
I walked downstairs and came into the living room. Everyone here went quiet when I walked in. But then Inuyasha gleared at me, "Living with Sesshomaru, She could cause problems ya know.He is like evil." I stared at him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed as she came over and hugged me. "Don't listed to him. He is just being... Inuyasha," She said. I smiled and returned the hug. Though it wasn't very compforting. "We will be leaving now," Sesshomaru declared. I turned to him. "First," I said, "You must say hi to Sake. He is one of my new friends." "Hello," Sesshomaru greeted the now blushing Sake. "Hi," Sake replied. Then we left. Sesshomaru not saying a word to me as we drove home. He never did talk to me when we got home. Though he did eat with me. And after supper he had gone to bed. What was wrong with him? Had I done something wrong? This thought continued to stay in my mind as I bathed and headed for bed. Then something odd happened... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.  
A/N Next chapter yay! It goes fast but read!Plz Plz Plz Plz! It is also very short.

Chapter four: Uh oh! Demonic child.  
Rins point of veiw My body started to burn. I felt as if I was dying. I felt alone. But I knew I wasn't. I would get through this. Pushing myself to walk down the hall, I almost made it to my room. But I didn't. Instead I crashed into the wall and fell. Everything went dark. Sesshomaru point of veiw I didn't talk to her at all. But how could I? Kagome had told me the one thing I feared to hear. Ok, maybe I am a little happy, but this will just be so much for her to deal with. What if she gets hurt?  
'Then you would be sad. I would be sad. We all would be sad'  
Oh. Hi BB.  
'I like the nickname'  
I need quiet.  
'Go jump in a well. Oops, didn't come out right'  
Please.  
'Ok. But I am worried. You should respect that'  
Goodbye 'bye'  
While conversing with Bitchybastard, I started to pick up a demon's scent. A scent I didn't recognize. Then it hit me. I ran out of my room to see Rin hit a wall and knock herself out. Why was this happening to her? Oh no. The scent is coming from her. "Rin!" I yelled trying to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me, not saying anything, just staring. Then she sighed. "Hello. I fell didn't I?" She asked. "Yea," I replied picking her up carefully. "What is wrong with me?" She continued. " Nothing is WRONG with you. You just, well, are changing," I told her. She chuckled slightly, which came out huskily sort of like a wolf does when it snorts. "Oh yippie," She sighed quietly. "Rin, can you stand?" I asked. "Yes. I think so," She replied and stood up. I stood also and led her to the kitchen. There I turned on the light and examined her. She was indeed a demon now. You could tell just by her appearence. Her eyes where their normal brown as her hair was, but her figure had changed. She was slightly taller and her ears were pointed. She had a long brown tail. Ugh. She was a wolf. But why is this happening now?  
'Oh. Well at least now your children wont be hanyou'  
What?  
'Forget it'  
ok. "Rin, listen. When I get you a mirror, stay calm," I whispered. She nodded. I went to get the mirror.  
Rins point of veiw He brought the mirror to me and instead of seeing the normal, human me, I saw a demon.  
'Oh! It will be ok! Maybe now Sesshomaru will like you'  
Oh hi Fareson! What were you saying? No! Sesshomaru hates wolves! But still, I can hope. Wait what am I saying?  
'You will get over it'  
I stared at myself in the mirror for some time then looked at Sesshomaru. "You hate me don't you?" I asked. He seemed to be put into deep thought by this question. Then he finally replied with a,"No." "Thanks, but why a wolf? And why now?" I asked. He looked at the floor. "The other Rin, was killed by wolves. My guess is that your blood mixed with the wolves DNA thanks to the Tensiega. But that is just me," He said. "Good enough for me," I replied. He looked at me then said one last thing which I could barely hear from do to the way he whispered it, "Shit this is bad," was exactly what he said. I wanted to ask why but left it alone and went to sit on the couch. "Can I tell anybody?" I asked. "Well yes, but to go see them I will have to train you to hide your tail," He replied. I smiled and picked up the phone. Then I called Tera. When she picked up I practically screamed, "Guess what?" "What? I haven't heard from you since we met you know?" She answered. "I have a tail!" I screamed. "You what?" She asked also yelling now. "I am a demon!" I yelled. "Oh, well ok!" She cheered in a fake happy voice. "Bye!" "Bye!" I answered. Then I decided to head bto bed. I was going to sort this all out tomorrow.

A/N Ok, it went fast. But is preparing for what I have in mind now! So just keep reading and I want at least five reviews ok? Plz! Oh and BOMAB says hi.  
BOMAB: I can say hi myself baka. Hello faithfull readers of Sad little Demon-ray's story. Plz keep reviewing.  
Demon-ray: You Do Care!  
BOMAB: Baka say bye!  
Demon-ray: Bye pplz! 


	5. Chapter 5

My Savior, My Lord, My Destiny Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
A/N I am finally back. Short chapter yes, but life as I know it is falling apart. Well school isn't but home is... So, people I hope you like it and I will write more! 

Chapter five: A picnic, training day one, and an evil plot.  
I woke up around seven, or so says my clock, and walked downstairs to see an unknown person in the kitchen. And even weirder, Sesshomaru wasn't anywhere to be found. "Who are you?" I asked the person, slightly shaking. "My name for now is to stay unknown to the simple child but I will say why I am here. In fuetal times there was a man by the name of Onigumo, or as most knew him when he became a demon, Naraku. All this long time he has been deceased but now he has come back. I am one of his followers. To be here, I am commiting high treason, but you must know and warn the youkai living here. Please. Make sure he knows of Naraku being back. He will understand. But I must go now," He told me. "But please! Your name!" I exclaimed. "No," He answered and dissapeered. Nobody wants to ever talk to me. But anyways, I fixed some breakfast and searched the house for Sesshomaru. It wasn't like him to leave so suddenly. I went into the living room and picked up the phone. Inuyasha's number was taped to it. I dialed the number and Inuyasha answered. "What?" He asked. "Umm, hi. Inuyasha, this is Rin," I replied. "Hello Rin. What did you need?" He asked. "Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" I asked back. "No. You don't?" He replied. "Yes," I told him. "Well, if I see him I will call," He finished then hung up. I slouched into a chair and dialed Tera's number. "Hello?" A women answered. "Yes, are you Tera's mother?" I asked. "Yes, now hold on," She said. I heard her start yelling at somebody in the room. "Miroku I am on the phone now leave me alone!" She yelled then it went quiet. "I am Tera's mother so what do you need?" She asked me. "I know you know Sesshomaru. Do you know where he is?" I asked. "No. But I will tell you if I find him," She replied and we said our goodbyes. This was going to be one weird day.  
I got up and got dressed then went outside. From there I walked to a tree and sat by it's trunk. I stroked my tail over and over again. It was so beautiful. Ok, sure it was my tail, but it is pretty. I eventually fell asleep.  
When I woke I was in my bed. Getting up I noticed it was now dark out. Who had taken me in? Most likely Sesshomaru. I walked down stairs and saw Sesshomaru sitting at the table drinking tea. It was then that I remembered the guy that had been here. "Sesshomaru, Err, Lord Sesshomaru," I said. He looked at me with a questioning face. "I saw this guy today," I told him. On his face I saw a little bit of anger. "Not like that. I mean he told me something," I continued. Sesshomaru's face went back to it's normal, cold state. "He told me about a plot or something from a guy named Naraku," I finished. He growled. "We have to start your training soon," He said. I nodded. "But My lord, I have a question," I said. "Yes Rin?" He asked. "Where were you yesterday?" I continued my question. His face twisted into a look of defeat and shame. "Sake, Inuyasha's child, his birthday is tommarrow. I was out getting a gift. They are, planning a picnic and Sake has asked for you to come," He said last then sighed. "They also said for me to go. Do you wish me to?" I nodded then grinned. "You have a heart!" I cried. He scowled and slapped me. **HE SLAPPED ME!** But it wasn't that hard. More like a soft slap. But it still hurt. "You are to rough!" I yelled rubbing my now sore face. His grin, yes that perverted face from earlier, returned. This time I was ready for it and stood up. "I am going back to bed," I declared and was about to leave when a hand snaked around my waist. "Lord Sesshomaru," I said. "Please let me go." A low grunt came and his hand released me. "Goodnight," I said. He just grunted again and I headed to bed.  
That morning Sesshomaru came to wake me. "Wake up bitch!" He yelled. He was grumpy. He didn't want to go. I got up smiling and stared at him. "This isn't going to be fun is it?" I asked then went to change. When I came back he lead me to the car. Then we headed to the party.  
Sake greeted us and I saw only two more guests, other then his family and family's friends. One of them had orangish brown hair and a fluffy tail. The other one was Tera. "Hi Sake, Tera and umm..." I trailed off. "Shippo!" Cheered the orangish brown haired person. "Hello," I greeted. Sake walked up to me. "Thank you so much for coming!" He exclaimed. I shook my head. "No problem. I am just worried about how Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will get along," I mummered afraid they would hear me. Sake looked at me then laughed. "I know! Isn't tha-" He stopped and starred at me. "You have a tail!"He yelled. Everybody at the party turned and looked at us. It was then that I took to notice all who were there. There was Tera, who stood with Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome. There was Sesshomaru, and then there were two I didn't recgonize. One had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. The other one was a man with black hair, purple eyes, and a perverted grin. I suspected them to be Tera's parents. "Hello," I said embarrased with everybody staring at me. I could tell that Inuyasha was trying to keep from laughing. Sake noticed my discompfort and said, "Come on. Let's go get some cake." I obeyed and we walked to the cake, away from the staring eyes of the other guests. we ate cake as everybody went back to their bussiness. About two hours later, Sesshomaru came over to me. "Let's go now," He ordered. I could tell he was pissed. I looked over and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground fuming. Sesshomaru too was fuming. "Ok. Bye guys!" I cheered. Tera walked over to me. "Hey, want to go see a movie with some of my friends and I next weekend?" She asked. I shot a questioning glance at Sesshomaru. He nodded. "Sure!" I replied. She smiled, then nodded and ran off. "Come," Beckoned Sesshomaru, and I followed. Once we got home he led me to the garden. "Your training begins today. First, wolf, though I have never trained anybody, you are to learn how to hide your tail. Now sit and meditate. I will lead you through the rest," He commanded. I sat and did as I was told. "Let power flow through you. Let yourself be consumed by it. Now imagine yourself without the tail. And put all your will into hiding it," He told me. I listened and felt the power flow through my vains. I felt my tail dissapeer and I waited for the power to die down, but it didn't. When I opened my eyes, I was normall again, but I felt stronger. Sesshomaru's face even showed some concern. "So, am I me again?" I asked playfully. He nodded. "Yeah!" I cheered and jumped up. "But you know, I am kind of tired now," I continued. Truthfully I was. When I jumped up like that, I felt like all my energy had drained from me. I decided to head towards my room. Slumping inside then up to my room I felt into a deep sleep. But then, I woke. There was a noise.

A/N Ok, Thank you for reading! Please review! I would really like to have at the very least five. But no flames please. Well bye!  
BOMAB: Yes. Goodbye people.  
Demon-ray: Good Bomab. Bye people!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Needs a title please

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters

A/N I need a name for this chapter so please ppl give me one. It had one but I went in a totally different direction then what I planned so yeah. Enjoy!  
Rin's Point of Veiw

I sat straight up. Was it that guy again? No. It couldn't be, could it?  
I walked down the stairs to meet an all, way to familiar face. "You!" I yelled. "Yes Rin. It is me, Kouga," Said the brown haired man I once loved. "Get out," I growled. "No. Naraku promised that if I helped him I would get you, so I am planning on making him keep his word," He growled back. "Who is Naraku? And what do you mean you helped him? Why would you?" I practically begged to know. "I helped him get a good allie. A priesstess named Kikyo. She has been wandering this earth for some time now and I did Naraku a favor and brought her to him. I did this, and he found a way to get you into a wolf like myself. Everybody wins," He said coming close to me. I edged away.  
"What is Naraku planning"  
"He is going to kill the Damn Dog brothers. That is all I will say"  
He walked closer.  
"When Lord Sesshomaru finds out that you were here"  
"He wont. All thanks to Naraku. But I can not take you now. I will come back though. And you will not say of what happened right"  
He reached out his hand and touched my forehead. I felt a white dust fall onto my face. I moved away from him.  
"Yes I - No, I wont. Wait, what! "  
He laughed.  
"You will not and that is all you need to know." With that said he left me standing there staring at the empty room. "Lord Sesshomaru!" I yelled. The dog demon rushed into the room. "I- I -" I couldn't finish. I really couldn't tell. "I don't feel good." He glared at me then put a hand to my forehead. He then jerked away staring at his hand. "What is this?" He asked sniffing the powder like substance Kouga had put on me. "I do not know," I told him. I couldn't tell him anything! "Did something happen Rin?" He asked slightly raising an eye brow. I looked at the ground, my feet had some how become interesting. "Nothing my Lord," With me saying that I went right to bed, not once making eye contact with Sesshomaru.  
Seshomaru Point of veiw

She walked out of the room, not once looking my way. What happened?  
I walked to the phone and called Her school for it was only around nine. A lady answered. "Yes?" She asked.  
"Yes. Hello. I am Sesshomaru, Rin's"  
Oh shit. What was I supposed to say?  
"I am Rin's Doctor and I would like to tell you that Rin is coming back to school tommarrow. She had the flu for a few days and just needed some rest so please have her missed work ready"  
"Yes sir! Goodbye!" The Lady hung up and left Sesshomaru to stare at the phone. 'Hey, Doctor'  
Hello BB You crappy creature from the planet of the beast and bitches.  
'Hello Doctor! That is what I shall call you'  
Please no.  
'Say please again and you got a deal'  
Ugh! Please.  
'Okie Dokie'  
Goodbye.  
'Bye'  
He left me alone after that and I went to my room to think. But instead I ended up stopping by Rin's room.  
"Why can't I tell him? Why can't I let it out? Why, why has Kouga done this?" She was asking the quiet of her room. "Why?" Her voice was slowing, I could tell she was soon to fall asleep. "Why?" After that, her breathing became slow and steady. She was asleep. I was right. Something had happened. But what?  
A/N I think, well hope my story is getting good. But I am about to bring in Naraku and others for a second, then they wont show up untill later on.A/N

Normal Point of Veiw.  
"Tilon, you have betrayed me have you not?" Naraku asked his servant, Malice lacing his voice. "I have. I wish not ever to serve such a foul half breed as yourself." Tilon replied back to Naraku, sadness in his voice. "Then you know what shall become of you?" Naraku asked, an evil gin plastered on his face. "Yes. And I will go through with it for I am glad I have done it. I will not let you destroy them. Your plot will not succeed. You will be destroyed. Not them," Spoke Tilon for the last time. Naraku laughed evily then destroyed his weeping servant. "To easy,"He growled. "I will destroy any who dare betray me. He told the child of my plan. He is dead. Now, thanks to Kouga, this plan of mine will work." With that said he stormed into his palace office and plotted the creation of another allie.  
Sesshomaru's point of veiw

I walked to my bed room. The quiet had once again over come the house saying it was time to sleep. But I could not sleep. Rin was hiding something from me. And that powder on her forehead. I know what it is but I fear for her for it. It is a poison. Sadly, it makes it so you must do what ever it's caster says. Rin is stuck under that and I know of no way to fix it. Maybe Jaken will know, but then again, I do not want that aggravating toad in my life again. If he were to come back, he would be worse then BB. But I have to find out what she is hiding. I must.  
I layed in my bed and then took the time to let what she just say trigger in my brain. Kouga. I sat up and sniffed the air. Kouga's scent was nowhere to be found. What was going on? 'Oh! A mystery'  
Away!  
'Fine but I am telling you, this is going to be funny to me'  
Get the freaking hell away!  
'Good bye then'  
Kouga had done something and I knew it now. I did need the toad. But that could wait untill morning. I really actually was tired.  
I put my ear plugs in to make sure the house stayed quiet and slept.  
Rin's Point of Veiw

My clock said five when I woke up. I had slept for a long time and felt the urge to go blow something up. Wait, where did that come from?  
'From you'  
Fareson!  
'Yes'  
Hi Hi! 'Hi. Now lay back down and do not listen to your want to blow things up now.' Fareson, are you a guy or a girl?  
'Guy. Why'  
Can you leave? I do not like a guy in my head.  
'If that is what you wish Rin, I am only here to help'  
Bye. I got up, all the tiredness drifting from me and walked out into the living room. Sesshomaru was not around, and I was glad for that. If he found out about my sudden craving to destroy things, he would think me crazy.  
To fill this craving, I went out into the yard, bringing matches and a cup of olive oil out with me. Once out there, I found an ant hill. I covered it with the olive oil and a few leaves then lit it all on fire. It was such a funny sight, but then it stopped burning, because of a a foot. Sesshomaru's foot to be exact. "Lord Sesshomaru, hi," I said, slightly choked. He scowled at me. "Rin, why play such petty games?" He asked me. I stood up and looked up into his eyes. "I, do not know," I said truthfully. I was, really trying to tell him what had happened last night. To tell him how sorry I was. But I couldn't. "Rin," He whispered, leaning close to me. "I know you can not tell me what has happened, but you must tell me, have you been harmed and can you controll any of your, abilities yet?" "I have not really been hurt, yet, and did not know I had any like, abilities," I replied. He smiled and leaned into my face. Once again, ugh! He pressed his lips to mine. Man, I need to stop this, I am going to get in trouble with myself if not the law. Already I am in trouble with some Naraku guy.  
Sesshomaru Point Of Veiw

I woke up this morning to a burning smell. Looking out my window, I saw Rin in a white night gown, leaning over a burning ant hill. I stood up and ran out side, forgetting about locking back the door. She sat there, watching it burn. And to stop a habit from forming, I stepped on the fire. "Lord Sesshomaru, hi," She said, slightly choked. I scowled at her. "Rin, why do you play such petty games?" I asked her. She stood up and looked into my eyes. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't. She couldn't.  
"Rin," I whispered, leaning close. "I know you can not tell me what has happened, but you must tell me, have you been harmed and can you controll any of your, abilities yet?" "I have not really been hurt, yet, and did not know I had any like, abilities," She replied. I smiled and leaned into her face. Then, it happened again, I kissed her. She just seemed to melt into the kiss, well, untill somebody I really did not want to see stepped into the scene.  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome and Sango's voices screamed at us at the same time. I broke the kiss and Rin turned bright red. I turned to them and growled as i noticed everybody from the party there. "We came to see if we could take Rin to school on our way out to work but now we have to take her!" Kagome yelled and ran over to grab Rin's reluctant hand. "Let's go Rin," She commanded and dragged Rin into the house to get dressed, Tera and Sango following. It was that at that time, Miroku and Inuyasha shooed Sake and Shippo from the yard and into the house. "They call me the pervert," He said right into the still air. "It was none of your bussiness human," I spat. He just shook his head and walked inside. Inuyasha looked as if he was about to yell something when Kagome yelled from up in the house, "Inuyasha we have to leave!" He just growled at me and left. I just stood there as the car pulled away.  
Rin's Point Of Veiw

After all the mess about the kiss i had with Sesshomaru, the car they had crammed us all in pulled away from the victorian house. "So, how long?" Asked a flustered Kagome. I gave her a questioning look. "How long have you and Sesshomaru been so close?" She asked. I blushed and shook my head. "Not long," I replied and everybody stared into my face. I looked at the ground. Then the car stopped and Tera called, "We are here!" Then pulled me out of the car along with Shippo and Sake. (A/N I forgot to say i think... Well shippo is sixteen. Ok)  
We reached school just as the bell rang and I ran to my first class with Tera. "You do remember out sleep over right?" She asked me once we were seated. I nodded though I was lying. I had forgotten. She smiled and hugged me. Something that was new for me from a friend. Then class started.  
I listened to the teacher talk untill the bell rang and headed torwards my next class with Sake, Shippo, and Tera by my side. This continued all day. Then at pick up time, Sesshomaru's car pulled up to the school. I ran to greet him but instead met the face of a green thing. I screamed. "Girl! Calm down!" The thing yelled at me. My head started to flash pictures of a girl, Sesshomaru, and this green thing walking through a forest. Through a desert. More and more pictures kept coming untill I blacked out.  
Sesshomaru Point Of Veiw

I sent Jaken to pick her up after I summoned him to me. He did bring her home, but out cold. I beat him many times and took her from his arms as he pulled her from the back of the car. "Jaken," I growled. "Fix her some tea and get a rag to help this fever I believe she is getting. " He tried to bow but his old back would not let him. He just left the room.  
I laid Rin on her bed after I nearly broke the lock she had on it. She looked so fragile. So beautiful. Wait, is that coming from me?  
'I am just going to say one thing. I knew it! Bye'  
I sat down beside her on the bed and stroked her hair. She was under way too much stress. If only she knew about her old self. Maybe then everything would be better. I waited for Jaken to bring in her tea and the rag then i kicked him out. I began to wipe the sweat of her face. She did have a fever, most likely from fainting.  
"My Lord?" She asked weakly as I continued to wipe her face. "I saw you." She was talking nonsense. Or was she. "You, a little girl, and the green thing," She finished. I stared at her. She stared at me then sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "My head hurts," She whispered...

A/N Yay Chapter six!  
Thank you!  
BOMAB: Yeah thanks.  
BYE BYE!1


	7. Author's Note

Sorry ppl! My computer is being bad and my grades are slipping so you will have to wait a bit for the next chapter. I mean, with school, my friend trying to make himself die, and all that crap.. Well, I am working on the next chapter ok?

Demon-ray 


End file.
